familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lexington-Fayette, KY Metropolitan Statistical Area
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Kentucky |subdivision_type2 = Largest city |subdivision_name2 = Lexington |subdivision_type3 = |subdivision_name3 = |title = |title_style = |list_style = |subdivision_type4 = |subdivision_name4 = |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |established_title = |established_date = |established_title2 = |established_date2 = |established_title3 = |established_date3 = |area_magnitude = |unit_pref =Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = |area_land_km2 = |area_water_km2 = |area_total_sq_mi = |area_land_sq_mi = |area_water_sq_mi = |area_water_percent = |area_urban_km2 = |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |area_blank1_title = MSA |area_blank1_sq_mi = 1484.07 |area_blank2_title = |area_blank2_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2012 |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 485,023(106th) |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |population_blank1_title = |population_blank1 = |population_blank2_title = |population_blank2 = |population_density_blank1_km2 = |population_density_blank1_sq_mi = |timezone = EST |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |latd= |latm= |lats= |latNS= |longd= |longm= |longs= |longEW= |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = 859 |blank_name = |blank_info = |blank1_name = |blank1_info = |website = |footnotes = }} The Lexington-Fayette, KY Metropolitan Statistical Area is the 106th largest Metropolitan Statistical Area (MSA) in the United States. It was originally formed by the United States Census Bureau in 1950 and consisted solely of Fayette County until 1980 when surrounding counties saw increases in their population densities and the number of their residents employed within Lexington-Fayette, which led to them meeting Census criteria to be added to the MSA. The Lexington-Fayette, KY MSA is the primary MSA of the Lexington-Fayette–Richmond–Frankfort, KY Combined Statistical Area which includes the Micropolitan Statistical Areas of Frankfort, KY (Franklin and Anderson counties), Mount Sterling, KY (Montgomery, Bath, and Menifee counties), and Richmond–Berea, KY (Madison and Rockcastle counties). The Lexington-Fayette–Frankfort–Richmond, KY Combined Statistical Area has a July 1, 2012 Census Bureau estimated population of 703,271. Demographics Cities The following is a list of cities in the Lexington-Fayette metropolitan area with 2012 United States Census Bureau estimates of their population.Annual Estimates of the Resident Population: April 1, 2010 to July 1, 2012 Population Estimates U.S. Census Bureau. Retrieved 2013-06-05 Cities in bold are considered principal cities of the metropolitan area by the Census Bureau, which represent significant employment centers: Cities in bold are considered principal cities of the metropolitan area by the Census Bureau, which represent significant employment centers: *'Lexington' - 305,489 * Georgetown - 30,271 * Nicholasville - 28,400 * Winchester - 18,451 * Paris - 9,752 * Versailles - 8,874 * Wilmore - 3,776 * Midway - 1,649 * Millersburg - 792 * Stamping Ground - 662 * North Middletown - 644 * Sadieville - 317 * Corinth - 230 Counties • Populations are based on published estimates by the United States Bureau of the Census. ¹County was not a part of Lexington-Fayette, KY MSA at the time of this Census and the county's population is not included in MSA total. References External links *Lexington-Fayette-Frankfort-Richmond, KY Combined Statistical Area (2003) map *U.S. Census Bureau State & County QuickFacts *U.S. Census Bureau population estimates *Metropolitan and Micropolitan Statistical Areas *About Metropolitan and Micropolitan Statistical Areas *Historical Metropolitan Area Definitions Category:Lexington-Fayette metropolitan area